S.A.G.E. Alternate Ending
Introduction One small thing can change the outcome of a situation. For the Chipmunks and the broken-hearted girls, one small thing ended up changing for the worse... Before we even start, this is really important: this story is a somewhat alternate ending to Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape. If you haven't read that story yet, this story will not make sense at all! But if you did, you can go ahead. But remember, this is the alternate ending. The ending in SAGE was happy, so this ending is really sad. It's a tearjerker, so I remember I warned you. But if you felt satisfied with the ending to S.A.G.E., you can leave now. I was having second thoughts, so if you feel very brave, then read on. If that's not your thing, you don't have to read. But if you're happy with how the story turned out in the end, you don't have to read it either. Remember, this is an alternate ending, so it's not actually connected with what happened in the story. When you found out it was connected, you'll be gone and dead before you know it! I will admit that I was thinking of the Pirates dead, prevented me from working on my own version of the VeggieTales video "Moe and the Big Exit" and I think, the Ultimately Last Silly Song Countdown We Stand. Transcript *Ginger Snap: Look, pirate devils. (Pulls out a sword) What have you done with Elliot, Sedgewick and George? *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: (gasps) *Simon: Nothing, nothing. Just a little nervousness, that's all. *Chog: Aye. *Strawberry: Can someone rebuild this? *Huckleberry: Aww, man! The palace collapsed on me. My eye is twitching. *Person 1: I still have plenty of lumber on my boat. I should at least pinch in. *Strawberry: That's great. *Person 2: I still got some tools on my boat. I could work overtime. *Sheep: (baas) *Person 3: I still saved up some allowance. *Person 4: Me too! *Buccaneer Lunt: DJ, it's time for the test. *Chog: Now, all the way from Boo-Boo Ville, Cabbageville and Bethlingham, home of its founding fathers - Buccaneer Alvin, Buccaneer Theodore and Captain Simon. *Simon Narrating: As the people turned on their radios that morning, they heard Alvin, Theodore and me singing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". The pirates' faces go into spasms. They start to contort. They eventually squeaked out in pain. *A random dog: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgh! *(Groans in disgust) *Buccaneer Lunt: Turn up the volume louder, DJ! *Turnip 1: That's it, I'm locking my door. *(DJ turns up volume louder that people cover their ears) *Chog: I knew I shoulda warned my son. *(As the song picks up, the Pirates faint) *Simon Narrating: Angel Cake, Orange Blossom and Ginger Snap also helped on a crane, a bulldozer and a forklift. Many people sang. A waiter who had come to serve them breakfast saw the looks on our faces. Both Huck and Alvin dance up a storm, leaving the pirates who don't do anything in dismay. They protested. (Buccaneer Larry: Hrrgh.) As the song ends, the crowd applaud. *Alvin, Simon and Theodore: ...And we've never been to Boston in the fall. *Crowd: (applauds) *Huckleberry and Alvin: (catching their breaths as they wear big dumb smiles) *Buccaneer Larry: AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIIINNNN! *Alvin: OOOKKAAYYY! Aargh! *Simon: Aye, 'tis true. *Theodore: Elliot, George, Sedgewick and their silly friends can die on a forbidden island for all we care. *(Huck carries a boom box dancing like a mad fool) *Vikings on Boombox: We used to die on this forsaken island. Of gold so rare, and big TVs-- *(Elliot, George and Sedgewick angrily shut off the boom box. Crowd gasps) *Buccaneer Larry: Alright, bloodthirsty skateboarding fiend. *Huckleberry: I haven't done anything wrong. *Buccaneer Lunt: Alright, look sir. *(Huck backs up a little) *Huckleberry: Don't you point those dirty yellow sausages at me! *Simon Narrating: Everyone was terrified. Well, ''almost ''everyone. Strawberry was fearless. *Everyone in Palace: What's happening to the Pirates That Don't Do Anything?!!!!!!! *Simon Narrating: They said. In their retreat, Elliot and Sedgewick trip over the boom box. They fall backwards. They hit the ground and their wardrobes explode off of them as corset-type undergarments gives way to outward pressure. Their headgear fly off. George takes off his pirate captain's hat and whistles. Blood streamed down Elliot's and Sedgewick's faces. Strawberry thought they were dead. *Strawberry: Don't do it, Cuke. How dare you kill my boyfriend, Buccaneer Alvie. (Alvin smiles worriedly) *Turnip 2: You're sounding a lot like Dave Seville. *(Strawberry's jawbone drops. The Pirates uttered guttural noises.) *Captain Pa: ...guh......ungh......neg... *Buccaneer Lunt: ...eengh?... *Buccaneer Larry: Hgnaaa- ! *Chog: I've tried my best to unspoil her. *Buccaneer Larry: I've held my tongue far too long, Dad. She is not spoiled. *Chog: That is quite enough, son. *Buccaneer Larry: I'm gonna beat up Alvin for what he-- (Strawberry pokes a needle) Dear!!!! (flies around) *Chog: (growls) Elliot, Sedgewick and George, you're fired. You will never be pirates again. *Brittney, Jeanette and Eleanor: YOU ARE GONNA LOSE EVERYTHING. *(The police officers put the pirates in butterfly nets and cages) *Police Officers: Elliot, you better study your Spanish. Sedgewick, better study your German. And George, better study your Portuguese. *Simon Narrating: But then, two people pulled out revolvers. We prayed to let them live. The very next day, we barely burst into the hospital room. When we saw the white sheets covering their bodies, the doctors gently ushered us out into the waiting room. Theodore and I read a magazine while Alvin put his ear to the door. He heard crying and wailing. Harold and Carl were both leaning on Chog Norrius for support, crying. He stared at the door through a wall of tears, some of them pouring down his face. Ginger Snap was trembling with tears, as were Orange Blossom and Angel Cake. Raspberry Torte, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin and the mayor Jimmy cried tears of joy. Behind him, Strawberry, Sarah and Rainbow Sherbert had their heads bowed, tears flowing from their eyes. They cried softly. We didn't know what to do. This starts to sink into us. Three doctors built coffins and wrapped them up in toilet paper. The boys' hopes and dreams have gone up in smoke. Karen, Judah and Reuben slowly put them in and dumped roaches into the coffins. The rest of the French cowboy brothers - oh my! Their cries were the loudest, as they had burst into tears. The mayor's assistant and the slave workers did everything they could to console them while holding back tears of their own. *Alvin: (staring at the door, shaking at the sight of the door) What's going on? *Theodore: Will they be okay? *Simon: Yes. *Alvin: There's medicine, but it's very expensive. (Pulls out his harmonica and plays a sad tune as they take the coffins out of the doctor's office) *Theodore: If we never had the courage to do what was right, the world will go into a completely desperate end. If we talk to them, maybe they will help us give the strength to revive them. *Simon Narrating: The day after, we were all at their funeral. A man built a tombstone. Carl was tearing up. *Alvin: Calm down. Everything will be just fine. *Simon Narrating: Pretty soon, almost all the people of Ninaborough and the girls came in and comforted Carl. Some even cried with him. Alvin's eye started twitching. The band played "Live and Let Die". *Alvin: So what happened to them? *Carl: (sniffling and sobbing) Well...we...were...trying...to... (cries really loud) *Mr. Netterbaum: I'll speak for him. We were trying to stop Mr. Marigold, but everything went downhill when the boys sang their hatred song. The people hired the first people. Then, somebody lit up the dynamite. And then we got upset. A teenager poked her boyfriend with a sewing needle. So that's what happened. The end! *Mrs. Cashberger: How are they gonna rise out of that tomb? *Alvin: Not such a big deal. So they've been dead doesn't mean that - it's not the end of the world. *Simon Narrating: Alvin was very nervous. Tears began to pour from his eyes, but he hastily wiped them away. Even real men cry their hearts out. In his hands was a medicine bottle he will use to cure them. *Alvin: We're gonna use this to make them feel better and get them out of their tombs. Dustin, grab me some timbers. Leslie, fetch me some pitch. *Mrs. Cashberger: Perhaps I will bake some quilts and throw them around their shoulders. *Mayor Jimmy: Or read a story to them. *Alvin: Now you're getting it! *Simon Narrating: Everyone was sharing ideas to let them live again. Well, ''almost ''everybody. Some of the people and Carl continued crying in memories until we made a plan to revive the three lost souls and the mayor's assistant offered to treat them with ice cream. We rekindled our friendships with the boys. Alvin, Theodore and me began to definitely improve our attitude. Gone were the days of complete sorrow for the brokenhearted boys. Everyone, including the mayor, made up for the misunderstanding and offered their support to us. A month after the funeral, he planned to shut down all production of the 'Pirates Who Don't Do Anything movie', which was to be the most expensive and extensive thing to do. It hurt him a little bit. Just as Alvin started to open the top of the medicine bottle, one of the secretaries spun him around. The action had caused him to drop it, and its contents spilled. He scooped up the pills into the bottle, and with Herculean strength, he flung the bottle as far as he could, watching as it crashed into a trash can. *Secretary 1: Do you really think that selfishly stealing stuff makes things easier for you? *Alvin: Sec- *Secretary 1: Not another word. Look, you're not the only one going through hard times. The economy's going into the belly of a situation and I'm considering moving outta town to hopefully reunite with Brittany. She's...she's been going through some stuff. But if you kill you, Theodore and Simon, you will add in to the problems that your people are going through. You will create more pain in our everyday lives because we lost so many friends. Do you think the Lord will want you to be dead? Do you think He'd be happy about that?!?!?!? *Alvin: (shakes his head) I know you're harsh, but... I guess not. *Secretary 1: Of course not! God wants you to live and to have courage to do what is right. (sighs) Everyone has lost someone they love. If you need help, that's what He's there to do. Trust me, He puts certain people in your life to help you along. Simon, Theodore, David, the Chipettes. We want to help you. Look, Alvin, if you need to vent, you can vent; and if you want to cry, you can cry. Remember this - you never need to be afraid to do what's right. *Alvin: (picks up the medicine bottle) I hope you three are well. (Places a lily onto the tomb) Please, make them live. Conclusion Well, I think that was a pretty good wrap-up for this. Hopefully, with this out of my head, I can focus on both the Ultimate Stupid Song Countdown and my own version of Moe and the Big Exit, originally entitled "The Lone Stranger", the sequel to "The Ballad of Little Joe", and a Western take on the story of Moses and the Exodus, now... Heck, I even have it on DVD! This story was so sad. If I made you cry when writing this, I am very sorry. I probably would feel really worse if I read something like this for the first time. Well, as I said before, the story was good and its ending was, too - which I could understand - if you looked at it, then wipe your tears and put on some happy music. The next time I write a story, it won't be as morbid and heartbreaking like this. It's amazing how one little thing could change the whole outcome of the story. Category:Transcript